A light-emitting device including a light-emitting element such as an LED is used as a light source of an illumination apparatus and a sign. In particular, a light-emitting device in which light emitted from a light-emitting element is horizontally reflected in two opposite directions so as to provide an anisotropic light distribution character (an ellipse light distribution) is used as a light source of channel letter signs having a special shape.
As a light-emitting device having an anisotropic light distribution character, PTL 1 discloses a light-emitting device including light-emitting element 12, a base including reflection cup 14a configured to reflect light emitted from light-emitting element 12 upward, and light flux controlling member 13 (referred to as optically transparent resin in PTL 1) including reflection surface 17 configured to reflect light emitted from light-emitting element 12 and light reflected by reflection cup 14a as illustrated in FIG. 1, for example. In this light-emitting device, light emitted from the top surface of light-emitting element 12 reaches reflection surface 17 of light flux controlling member 13, and light emitted from a side surface of light-emitting element 12 reaches reflection surface 17 of light flux controlling member 13 after being reflected by reflection cup 14a. The light rays reaching reflection surface 17 of light flux controlling member 13 horizontally travel in opposite directions, so as to be emitted to the outside from emission surface 19 of light flux controlling member 13 (referred to as side surface in PTL 1).
Such a light-emitting device uses a light-emitting element such as an LED. The majority of inexpensively mass-produced LEDs is a light-emitting element (SMD light-emitting element) including a light emission part that emits blue light, and a phosphor that covers the light emission part and converts blue light emitted from the light emission part into white light, for example.